A Little Late Night Fun
by shootinstar88
Summary: A hot summer night at the deserted crime lab only Mac, Danny and Lindsay are there, what happens when Lindsay plays a trick on Danny. This is my first Fanfic so please R&R Look out for A Little Morning Fun


A Little Late night Fun 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the ideas in my head**

**Authors note: Please R&R this is my first fanfic so criticism always welcome I don't get mad. **

**Summary: It's a hot summers night at the lab not much happening with cases but what happens when Danny and Lindsay meet late at night in the break-room. Short one shot who knows if I get good reviews maybe ill add another chap.**

It's a hot summers quite night at the lab, no cases leaves the team with not much to do but sit around waiting and catch up with paper work. The lab was partially deserted the halls fell silent with only lab equipment occasionally bleeping. Mac sat in his office silent looking at old cases to see if anything new had popped out at him any connections to other cases the usual stuff he did. Mac had sent Stella and Hawkes home he would call them if anything came up which looked very unlikely, That just leaves Danny and Lindsay who sat in their shared office finishing up the report for their previous case occasionally stealing looks at one another not once talking to each other just sat in silence like the rest of the lab it was peaceful and quite a very rare situation just sitting and enjoying it.

Lindsay sat looking at her computer when DMesser logged on their internal network.

A message appeared on her screen

DMesser- I'm sooooooooo bored 

_LMonroe-It's to quite_

_DMesser-I've finished the report I'm going for coffee_

_LMonroe-Good for you why are you telling me _

_DMesser-Well incase you want to join me _

_LMonroe-Or you could bring me a coffee back with you I really want to get this report finished ASAP ___

_DMesser- you're no fun ___

_LMonroe Logged off _

As Danny got up to leave he walked around his desk brushing past Lindsay who just smiled and looked back at her desk. _Time to have some fun now Messer._ She thought to herself her smile just got bigger as she thought would could she do then it came to her, She quickly climbed out of her chair and slowly gilded thought the deserted corridors of the lab, she stopped just outside the break room and saw a very tired and bored Danny Messer falling asleep on the couch. Then it came to her she slowly moved over to the fridge and grabbed a can of squirty cream and moved over to where Danny was Lay, she gave out a quite laugh to what she was about to do, careful not to wake Danny she bent over and placed the cream along the bottom and top of his mouth._ He looks like Santa._ She though to herself, tries to control the fit of laughter that was about to irrupt inside her. Instead she quickly but quietly she left the break room with the coffee he made her before falling asleep on the couch. When she arrived back to her desk she pulled out her cell phone and text a sleeping Messer.

Back in the break room Danny was sound asleep until a loud ringing noise awoken him a big grin appeared across his face.

Sleeping on the job not very Professional is it 

_Montana_

His grin got bigger he smiled to him self but his phone back into his pocket and walked back to his shared office with coffee in hand.

" Enjoy your sleep Messer," Lindsay asked with a little cheeky grin across her Face

"mmm Very," was the response from A sleepy Messer.

Danny sat down and looked at her he was about to say something when they heard footsteps approaching the door. A confused Mac looks in Danny direction.

"Thinking of getting a shave Danny" Lindsay blurted out laughing while a puzzled Danny scratched his head

"What makes ya think that Mac," Danny asked

"White foam around you mouth," Mac said a little more humored by this time Lindsay was in fits of laughter banging her hand down on the desk. Mac turned around and Left the room.

Danny ran to the nearest mirror and screamed. When Lindsay hared this she also ran outa the office and find somewhere to hide.

"Montana I'm gunna get ya for this." Danny yelled._ This is why she woke me up but let me tell you ill get back and it'll be good._ Danny thought to him self

"You'll have to find me first Messer." Screamed Lindsay

Mac just sat in his office laughing at this two younger CSI's

The End

_**Authors note: If you would like a sequel please R&R any ideas are welcome.**_

_**As I said earlier if anyone has any idea where I am going wrong please feel free to tell me that would be great **_


End file.
